Baby Troubles
by Rainbow Shiner
Summary: Miley and Jake are married and have a life together. Once having a child takes place and something happens to this child it makes Jake and Miley fight over their parenting skills. Will this mayhem end?


_Hello, I've just got this in mind so I'm starting to write it.-Shiner  
_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

"How should we break it to them?" Miley worried she bit her lip and held onto Jake. She let her head rest on Jake's chest and sighed.

"Come on, let's invite them and get this over with." Jake held onto Miley and smiled. "I mean how hard it can be? It's a baby for heaven's sake wouldn't they be happy?"

"I guess so... maybe I should stop..." Miley trailed off and looked at Jake in the eyes. Her eyes were pleading for help.

"Miley, you don't have to worry. I'm the one who should be worrying." Jake said. He got up from the sofa and picked up a photo. It was the picture of Miley's dad with Miley and Jake. Jake's parents had died.

"Yeah, I guess my dad can take it... kind of hard." Miley said. "I just wished that my mom could hear this."

"But she will, she watched our relationship." Jake said. He sat back down and kissed Miley on the forehead. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Miley nodded and reached for the phone. "I'll call 'em."

"Okay, if you're sure." Jake said. Miley dialed her dad's number on the tiny pink cellphone.

"Hello?" Answered a familiar voice.

"Daddy!" Miley exclaimed.

"Hey bud!" Robbie Ray answered.

"Do you think you can come over to my house at..." Miley checked her watch. It said 5:20. "At... 6 for dinner?"

"Sure bud, but what for?"

"Just a get together."

"Okay, bye."

"Thanks Dad, bye."

Miley snapped her phone closed and opened it again. Then she dialed Jackson's number.

"Hey, Stewart residence here." Jackson answered. Miley smiled when in the background she heard Jennifer yell faintly, "Jackson!!"

"Hey Jackson, it's Miley. Do you think you can come to my house at 6?"

"Uh, one minute." Jackson said. Miley heard the sound of the phone getting put down and a faint yell from Jackson. The phone was picked up again and he answered, "Yeah,"

"Great, see you at six."

Miley hung up the phone before he got to answer. Then she dialed Lilly/Oliver's number. They were married.

"Uh, Oken Rec... I mean resi... oh never mind. Hello?"

That was Lilly. Miley giggled at her answer from the phone.

"Lilly, you think you and Oliver can come to my house at 6?"

"Lilly, have you seen my other sock?" Miley heard from the other line. Miley assumed it was Oliver.

"Yeah Oliver, it's over there!" Lilly yelled back. "Sorry, yeah we can come."

"Come where?" Asked Oliver.

"Miley's for dinner!" Lilly answered.

"Ooh, okay! I love her cooking! Tell her to make chicken!" Oliver said.

"Okay, did you here that Miley?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, okay bye." Miley snapped the phone shut.

"Everything is set." Miley said to Jake. Jake was sound asleep. Miley smiled and pressed her lips on his. Jake's eyes opened quickly and Miley pulled away. "Everything is set." Miley repeated.

"Okay, let's go cook the food." Jake said. He pulled Miley's hand and led her to the kitchen. "So what are we cooking?"

"Chicken... uh... pasta. Maybe steak." Miley said.

"I'll do the steak." Jake said and started getting out the surprise. While they were cooking they would share a few kisses. Miley heard the door ring when she was setting the table. She put the last plate on the table and opened the door. Lilly and Oliver were there. Lilly was wearing a pink T-shirt and blue jeans and Oliver looked the same but with a plaid shirt.

"Nice outfit!" Lilly complimented at the denim blue jeans and the pretty magenta top. Miley smiled at Lilly.

"You and Oliver look nice too," Miley replied. She let them in and just at the same time her dad and Jackson (Plus Jennifer) came in. "Hey, come on in before the chicken gets--sweet niblets!" Miley looked up and down at Jackson's clothes. He was wearing a tuxedo and black pants.

"I told you Jennifer." Jackson said. Jennifer was wearing a black evening dress and everyone walked in.

Everyone took a seat at the table and started eating.

"So..." Jake started. "How's everyone's doing?"

The rest of the evening was pretty dull. After they finished eating Miley knew it was time to tell them she was pregnant. Miley bit her lip and felt Jake squeeze her hand. She was really worried.

"I can't do this." She muttered to herself, loud enough for Jake to hear.

"Yes you can, I'm here with you," Jake replied. Miley gulped and smiled.

"Okay."

They stood up and Miley said, "Jake and I... would like to make an announcement."

Everyone was quiet. Jake nodded at Miley to continue.

"I know it's been six months since we married." Miley continued.

"And... we have always been wshing for a family of our own." Jake added.

"I'm pregnant." Miley said plain out. She waited for something to happen.

"Finally!" Lilly exclaimed. She got up and ran to Miley. They both squealed. "You two are such good parents."

"I know! She or He's the child of Jake Ryan and Hannah Montana!" Miley said. Miley had told the world she was Hannah when she was eighteen.

"Congratulations," Robbie Ray said to Jake. He shook his hand and whispered the same words to Jake as he did on the wedding day. But instead of that, he said my. "Take care of that baby."

"I will."

"Congratz." Oliver said and smiled at Jake. "Hey do you think I can babysit her?"

"You and Lilly can be the godparents. Right Miley?"

She was in the middle of talking to Lilly but replied, "Yeah."

Lilly squealed. "THANKS!"

Maybe the announcement wasn't as bad as it seemed.

_Hmm... I don't know.-SHiner  
_


End file.
